Both wired and wireless data communication systems suffer limitations. Wired systems have bandwidth restrictions and suffer interference due to the copper wiring. Adding wires and or extra shielding adds cost and complexity to the systems. Wireless systems generally have power limitations and suffer from the same or similar bandwidth and interference problems.